


Saviours

by thespookywitch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I mean, Violence, Zombies, not really "enemies", they just find it hard to get along with at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookywitch/pseuds/thespookywitch
Summary: Thirty years ago, the world ended. Clarke dreams of what Earth used to be like - before the Infected came. What if she has the chance to make a difference to the world? To cure it of the rampant disease.In a post-pandemic America, Clarke and Lexa are brought together by desperate circumstances - trying to survive in a brutal journey and save the last of humanity.





	Saviours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first fanfic in a while. It's been 4 years since I posted a fanfic, and it's my first time posting on here. 
> 
> I've had a lot of time to practise my writing, especially after taking a Creative Writing A Level. Now that all my A Levels are done I wanted to start posting again.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, hope you guys like!

The screaming pierced through Clarke's ears and rang through her brain. The screeching wails lasted for an unbearably long time – letting Clarke know that whilst David was being torn apart – he was alive for every second of it. Enduring such agony. Forced to watch himself being shredded by the monsters. Having to watch as they eat at his insides - feeling his stomach empty as they pull away at his intestines. 

Clarke and her father ran further and further away from the massacre. A smuggling mission went wrong. Every now and then there's a massive problem. And then it's a life or death scenario. Sometimes you have to leave people behind. And it was something Clarke was unfortunately used to. Grave after grave – she was getting tired of burying friends. Feeling the same emotion over and over, constantly weighing down on her. 

They only left the Quarantine Zone for an hour when all of a sudden a group of a dozen Infected showed up. Now Clarke and her father were running back from where they came from - to sneak back into the heavily fortified Zone. Clarke recalls last week when she joked that the zombies were getting faster – now she really thinks they are. As her and her father sprinted with all their energy, it seemed as though the Infected were right behind them. Hobbling along on their rotting legs. Few of them had no legs and were crawling along the ground, digging their skeletal fingers into the dirt. Most of the zombies stayed behind to feast on David's remaining flesh. 

Clarke and her dad turned through an alleyway, but only saw more Infected, so they snapped back around to go through the unblocked alleyway – which would take them further from the Quarantine Zone. They had to make a turn that led them to a dead end. There was a large brick wall that stood in their way – the height made it impossible to climb up. 

"Son of a bitch." Clarke gasped as her body slammed against the brick wall. 

"Clarke, c'mon!" Her dad shouted as he knelt down to give Clarke a boost. 

Clarke didn't hesitate. The zombies were nearing. She accepted his boost and hastily scaled up the wall, hoisting herself up as quick as she could. She pulled herself around to help her dad - knowing she had to instantly haul him up from the treacherous ground. 

Her hand was open for him to grasp at – ignoring the Infected who were practically on top of him. Sweat drips from her damp forehead, a pit started to form at the bottom of her stomach and blood was rushing to her head. 

"Dad c'mon!" She screamed at him, her voice struggling. He clutched onto her wet hand, crushing it as he clung onto it. He barely got off the ground as zombies grabbed onto him, scratching into his clothes until they pierced flesh. Clarke used her other hand to cling onto his elbow – she was almost yanked down from the wall as her dad was brought under. His hand slipped away from her fingers as she struggled to hoist him up. 

He was gone. His limp body disappearing under a pile of rotten bodies. 

She screamed into oblivion – forcing her eyes away from the gory scene. She fell off the wall, on the other side of the feast. Her painful cries drowned out the sound of her fathers – who just now made a gurgling noise. Clarke pressed her head against the brick wall, her agonising sobs echoed through the street. She slammed her palm into the brick wall – slapping it over and over again – before turning it into a fist, repeatedly punching the wall. She fell down to the ground, her bloody fist shaking and her vision blinded from tears. Never has she felt more pain than this.

She let out one final scream – not caring what monsters it might draw to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Future chapters will be longer than this one. Once Clarke and Lexa meet the story will get more interesting, I just wanted this chapter to be in to show what the world is and the theme of my story. 
> 
> Please comment, even if it's something short. They are what keep me writing.
> 
> I've already written the first couple chapters, but I probably won't post them for a bit. I want to write some more chapters before getting to that. I might post the second one tomorrow because it's so short - I'll have to think about it.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading x


End file.
